What's for Dinner?
by ahha.interesting
Summary: Itapan! one of my fave crack pairings!


What's for Dinner : EDITED. Not too much different except for spacing/flow.

Warnings: OOC-ness is bound to happen along with minor Crack. Yaoi, of course.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

"Nihon~ I'm Italy! I'm friends with Germany, so that means we are friends too! You want to see my butt?" Feliciano jumped up and down excitedly, clinging to the quieter man's arm.

_He is quite..cute._ Kiku sighed, his whole body being shaken, the italian's hair tickling his nose and flying into his mouth.

"Italy-san, I am very pleased to make your aquaintence, but I am fond of my personal space. Will you please let go of my arm?" Japan asked polietly, trying to get the words out of his hair-stuffed mouth. Feliciano jumped off, as if electrocuted, his face slightly flushed.

_Whoa__! He's sexy and adorable..as long as I remain distant, it'll all be okay.._

"S-sorry Nihon.." Feliciano beamed again, grabbing the others hand and steering him into the kitchen the sound of boiling water coming from a large pot on the stove."Hey! Do you like pasta? You can have some if you like! I made it to welcome you to our alliance! ..Doitsu's gone somewhere to get potatoes, but that was a long time ago.." Distracted by his thoughts, Italy stared off into space, allowing Kiku to wander over to the stove to peek in the water.

Long flat noodles were bubbling around, a light froth coming up in the water from the intense heat. Interested, Kiku took the lid off the other pan, next to the large pot, a white creamy sause inside, mushrooms floating around in the thick liquid.

_He can cook too?_

"Feli-Italy-kun, this smells delicious!" Kiku exclaimed, taking a small sniff, his stomache grumbling in agreement. "S-sorry about that, I haven't eaten all day." Feliciano just laughed, and shut off the two burners.

"It's okay Nihon! And you can call me Feliciano if you want. Hey, can you help me carry this to the sink?" Italy asked, gesturing over to the large pot of noodles.

_Feliciano, such a cute.. Feli-chan.._Japan nodded, grabbing a towel to pick the large container up. Together, the pair lifted up, hobbling slowly over to the sink, seeming very far away to them both.

"Feli-chan..how..how did you get it over to the stove in the first pl-place?" Kiku gasped, his legs shaking. He slipped, spilling the water and noodles all over the floor, burning his legs in the process. Italy gasped, kicking the pot away with his foot, grabbing the towel to take as much water off the other as soon as possible.

"Doitsu carried it before, oh Kiku, I'm so sorry, did you get badly burnt?" He asked, dabbing away at Japan's legs, blotting in between, uncaring where he touched. "I should have waited untill he came home again! I'm sorry!" Italy pressed harder in his excitement, Kiku gasping at the sensation. Kiku rolled away, standing up quickly to get out of Feliciano's reach.

"It's fine, Feli-chan. I am used to hot temperature due to my country's tradition of bathing in hot baths. It hurt a little, but I am not burnt. I'm sorry all of your pasta was ruined, I had really wanted to try some." Feliciano stood up, looking down sadly at all of his spilled pasta. Sighing he looked back up to Japan, cocking his head and smiling.

"It's okay, I can always make more. I'm just glad you're not hurt, Kiku." Japan blushed, embaressed by the flood of blood that swam just from the italian saying his name.

_And that innocent look on his face..._

"W-when is Germany-san coming home?" Kiku asked, worried by the growing buldge in his pants, praying it wasn't visable. The door answered him, a tall blonde carrying a huge sack of potatoes standing in it's frame.

"Mein Gott! What happened in here?" The german asked, setting the potatoes down on the counter angerly. Japan opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Feliciano.

"It was my fault Germany! I told Kiku to help me with the pot of water, even though I thought it would be too heavy..And then it spilled, and Kiku got burnt..I'm sorry Germany!" Japan just blinked. '

_Italy was going to get in trouble for me? Feli-chan..he's not really a coward at all.'_ Germany just huffed, grabbing a mop from a supply closet in the hall-way.

"Whatever, let's just clean this up." Germany suggested, Feliciano bending over to retrieve the fallen noodles. Kiku stared for a moment, hoping Germany wouldn't see him looking at the italian's pert ass, gulping, Kiku looked away. Grabbing a towel he went to work soaking up the water Germany had left behind. When they were all done, they looked at their work and what was left of their dinner. Japan frowned.

_Potatoes and ..sauce.. That's all, what are we going to do with that?' "_Italia! Now what are we going to eat?" Germany asked, his voice frightening Japan into stepping closer towards the italian.

"Ve..~" Feliciano said, in thought. "Oh, I know! How about we..."He trailed off, cutting the potatoes into cubes and throwing them into the pan of sauce, closing a lid over it. The others looked on with mild disgust. Italy beamed at them. "There!"Germany just 'tsked' and left the house again. Feliciano's smile fell drastically, tears immediatly filling his eyes. "He's never happy with thinks I'm a worthless friend.."

"Feli-chan.." Japan looked on sympathetically, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, a bit awkwardly. Feliciano didn't seem to mind, leaning in and putting his head in the shorter man's chest, tears flowing onto the crisp white shirt. Sniffiling, the italian apologized, trying to keep his tears from staining the other's shirt. "Shhhh..It's okay, Feli-cahn. I'm sure it'll taste great." Kiku shushed him, attempting to ignore the other man's leg up against his groin, he pet Feliciano's head.

Stroking the auburn hair slowly, Kiku rested his head ontop the of the other's, twining his one hand through the silky hair, rubbing the shaking back with the other.

_So close..He smell's so good. And his back is all lean muscle.._ Lost in thought, Kiku allowed his hand to rub in lower and lower circles on Feliciano's back, his other hand absent-mindedly twirling the piece of hair that had been tickleing his chin. The italian's breath calmed down, then sped back up, encouraging the other to whisper calmly to him.

"Feli-chan, it's okay.."

_Germany's got him so upset. I'm going to find something really sharp and.'_

"N-nihon.."Feliciano looked up at him, tears still in the corner of his eyes. It took a minute for the conservative man to register the look in them. Kiku felt Felicaino's arms winding around him, long fingers playing with the hem of his shirt and the begining of his pants. Japan's eyes opened wider in shock, his hand falling from Italy's head. Hands flew away from "S-sorry Japan..I..That's my..special..spot. I really think you're cute..and you were holding me..and..I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?"

_I could just let us go back to normal..pretend this didn't happen.._

"I..can't.."Kiku stuttered. Italy looked down, and began to back away, before smiling intensely bright, heading over to the stove and turning it off.

"That's okay! We can still be allies!" The cheer was fake in his voice, the boy's eyes impossibly bright. Japan frowned grabbing onto the italian's arm.

"No! I mean, I cannot be your friend Italy!"

"I know, you don't have to-"

"I cannot just be your friend after this." Kiku strained to explain.

_Why must he be so dense, and why can't I get my feelings out?_

"I think ..you're not really a coward, you just don't like hurting people. And, you want to be friends with everyone. You are cute Feli-chan. And I like you. I cannot be your friend." Feliciano smiled slowly, genuinely, and it grew to light up his face.

"Kiku!" Then Feliciano kissed him, soft and small. Childishly innocent, embaressingly fast. A small peck, and Kiku's face flew on fire, blushing to the tips of his ears, a smile etching it's way on a normally stoic face. Laughing at his expression, Feliciano kissed him again. Longer this time, a hand against the back of the bewildered man's head, fingers digging into his skull, pressing his face against Italy's. A small tongue questing for entrance got its wish as Kiku gasped from a sudden knee rubbing his groin. Their tongues gliding against each other, the fantastic friction against his length, the burning want, flaming desire.

_Too many sensations!Too much feeling..so much.._

"Sl-slow down! Too much. I am not going anywhere! Take your time, please." Kiku asked, cheeks flushed, lips begining to become pink from the italian invasion. Italy looked at him from under his hair, a similar blush on his face. Without a word, Feliciano grabbed his hand and yanked him down the hall. Towards his room, and onto the bed, Feliciano pushed the smaller down. Clambering on top of him, Feliciano stripped off his shirt quickly, grinning the whole time.

_Like everything else, he just jumps right in..._

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

"Okay!" He chirped, bending down to nip at my collar bone. I arched into the sensation, his tongue licking the pain away before adding another bite. His teeth scratching at me. I blushed.

_Since when did I jump into bed with strangers?_

Feliciano took off his pants, his member becoming harder under my supervision, and I felt mine do the same, blood leaving one head and travelling to another. Nimble hands found my belt, the tan fingers unsnaping the button and unzipping me with ease. My erection sprang out, hard and darkening as more blood flowed to it, Feliciano groaning at the sight of me.

_Because he looks at me like I matter._

He moved to plant kisses on my stomach,tugging my shirt up to my neck. He glided down the expanse oh my chest, fingers migrating to my nipples.

"Ah-Feli-chan." I moaned, bucking my hips up, my body begging for action. I felt the tip of my head hit his inner thigh and shook at the sensation. Feliciano deleved a tongue into my belly button a strangely erotic feeling, hid nails scraped down my side. I bucked up again, this time met with my partner's own hard length against mine. Feliciano groaned appreciatively, sliding further down my body to kiss around my hip bones, his hair falling to tickle my member, mouth teasingly close. Getting closer, and closer. Then finally his pink lips parted and took in my length, my body spasming in pleasure. I threw my head back, I could feel the heat burning my face, but the italian's tongue distracted me from any embarresment I could be feeling. Then I felt a finger poking at my entrance, and every fiber of my being screamed to run, but my body wouldn't let me, then the damp intruder slipped in. "Ahh~ow.."

"You're so tight, Kiku..I can't wait to be inside you!" Feliciano said cheeily, slightly muffled against the tip of my erection, the vibrations and his hot breath nearly undoing me. He smiled up at me, cheeks dusted with pink, forehead damp with small droplets of sweat, the stuck another finger in, this dryer than the first and dragging slightly painfully along my walls.

"Mmph! Itai..It-it hurts.. please go slower.." I asked, my hands fisting into his hair as he went down on me again, tongue swirling around my erection, the sharp pain fading into a dull ache as his fingers slid easier in and out, deeper and faster , turning swiftly into pleasure as he struck something in me.

"Gah!" I cried, my eyes widening at the ripples of pleasure swimming up and throughout my body. Feliciano slowly rose up off my member, nipping at the tip before climbing back up toward me, fingers still buried deep in my body, other hand planted by my head.

"Are you...do you think I can..get inside you now?" He asked cautiously, seemingly afraid I'd say no. I almost did, fearful of the horrible pain I had read about, but Feliciano's kind smile, and pained look of desire in his eyes, made me nod my head in agreement. He slid his fingers out of me, my hole surprisingly empty-feeling and lined himself up against me.

_This is going to hurt without any lubercation_

I knew it, but nodded again as he placed the hand that had been preparing me on the other side of my head.

"Ok..go ahead and hold onto my shoulders, I know this is going to hurt." I did as he asked, raising my knees up to allow better access to his hard arousal.

"..G-go on, Feli-chan" He frowned in concentration and pushed in slowly, the tip of his head blazing a trail inside of me, spreading me painfully wider than his fingers had before. "Gah! O-ow." Feliciano stilled himself, his face a mixture of desire and concern. It was clear he was fighting himself from plunging all the way in. "G-go" I gasped out, intent on not backing out.

"But.." He protested, and began pulling away.

"Feliciano, I want you!" I gasped out. No way was I backing out of this. I gripped his shoulders and vaulted myself closer to him, forcing his erection into my body, the searing pain bringing tears to flow down my face. "OW..Mph! Ok..Not the best idea. Just hold on a second" I begged, holding him in place. I could feel him try to pull out, but I gripped tighter. "One second." I backed up and came forwards again, the pain dulling ever so slightly. "T-touch me, Feli-chan"

"Oh, you're so tight." He groaned, his head tilted back, as if it would make the pleasure less unbearable. He looked back down to me, and shifted his weight onto one hand, letting the other go down to pump my erection. It had died down from the pain, but with Feliciano pumping it, and his slow rythmatic thrusting, it grew back again. "Are you okay, Kiku?" Feliciano asked, unsure in himself. I smiled weakly, tears still in my eyes, and arched into him desperately.

"Better now. You can go a little faster. Please." I groaned as he sped up, the heaviness still present, but the pleasure increasing with each blow. Feliciano kept changing angles, trying to find that spot in me. "R-Right there!" I yelled out, surprising both myself and my lover with my volume and new-found passion. He moaned at my reaction, no doubt turning him on with my eagerness, and pounded into that same spot over and over again, struggling to keep the pace with his other hand on my member.

"Oh god, Kiku! Oh, so good. Mph!" He moaned, more to himself than to me, nonetheless his voice pushing me closer to that pinnacle, his erratic thrusting indicating his proximity to the same, shared goal. "Oh..mm"

"I'm..oh, Feliciano" I panted loudly, my member spilling itself between us, painting our bodies in my passion, him not far behind me, as I felt my walls constrict around him. Feliciano stiffened and groaned loudly, mumbled italian falling past his lips as his seed washed my insides. He flopped to the side, spent.

"Hah,..oh, Kiku. That was nice. We should do it again." He panted, out of breath. I looked at him fondly.

"Yea..." My stomache growled, ruining the moment. "Um...did you say when dinner would be finished?" I asked, slightly embarressed by my tell-all stomache. He just laughed and sprung up to walk into the kitchen, only to fall to the ground.

"Um.." He called from the floor, getting up slowly and sliding back into bed with me. "Maybe once I can walk..." I looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, surprising the italian with the outburst. He joined me in the hilarity, laughing next to me, his body scrunched over as he shook. "I didn't know you had such a cute laugh Kiku~"

"You make me want to laugh. And do other things that are fun." I leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips, then pulled back to look at him fondly. "Aisheteru, Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano smiled softly.

"Ti amo troppo, Kiku Honda~"

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

END., LOL FullMetalButterfly (check her out) always makes fun of me for gettiing into lemon, then ending it abruptly..guess its true...(she's my beta for '7 Deadly Sins')


End file.
